In One Night
by CCSHPFanatic-13
Summary: Previosly called Harry Potter Song Fics. She found everything she ever wanted in one night. Her savior, her life renewed, and a love more than anyone could ask for. However, what happens when her savior is none other than Draco Malfoy? HGDM. FINISHED!
1. Tourniquet REDONE

Tourniquet

Hermione Granger took a bottle of aspirin from her bedside counter. 'Maybe this will stop the pain.' she thought as she walked out of a puddle of something red, blood red. As she moved over to her bed, and sat down she winced inhaling a sharp breath, the pain was increasingly overwhelming. _'Oh god, I just want to end it right here.'_ she thought. She was barely aware of Draco pounding on the door screaming "Hermione!"

**I tried to kill the pain**

**But only brought more**

**I lay dying**

**And I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal**

**I'm dying praying bleeding and screaming**

**Am i too lost to be saved?**

**Am i too lost?**

Memories floated into her head. Her father dying of cancer, her mother dying of grief, the basilisk's putrid yellow eyes, what she felt when she heard Sirius was dead, that death eater's spell. All the horrible things that had every occupied her memory were coming to her. A dagger sat on her bedside table, its blade coated in Hermione's blood. A large gash was profusely bleeding in her stomach region, adding to the already large puddle that had collected on the ground.

**My God my tourniquet**

**Return to me salvation**

**My God my tourniquet**

**Return to me salvation**

"Will you remember me when I'm gone, Draco," she whispered."Or will you forget me?" she concluded. Her body tumbled to the ground, in front of the mirror, her usually bright eyes dulling considerably. Her face paled to the point of the whiteness of a sheet.

**Do you remember me?**

**Lost for so long**

**Will you be on the other side?**

**Or will you forget me**

**I'm dying praying bleeding and screaming**

**Am i too lost to be saved?**

**Am i too lost?**

She was getting cold increasingly fast, too fast. As she looked at herself in the mirror, Draco burst in the door.

"Go away, Draco I want to die in peace." she whispered to him. He ran to her, holding her in his arms.

"Hermione, no please Mione." He started crying. "No! Why? Hermione, Why?!" he screamed the last part.

**My God my tourniquet**

**Return to me salvation**

**My God my tourniquet**

**Return to me salvation**

**My wounds cry for the grave**

**My soul cries for deliverance**

**Will i be denied Christ?**

**Tourniquet**

**My suicide**

A breathtaking bright, vibrant golden and silver light surrounded them. Hermione's eyes fluttered open.

"Draco? What happened? I only remember...," She waited, then shuddered

"...Pain, horrible, undeniable pain. It spread to the tips of my body. Oh god, Draco, never again." She buried her head in his chest, her light form shaking uncontrollablely.

"It's ok Hermione, it's all over." Draco reassured her, stroking his hands through her hair. "It's all over." He raised his eyes to the sky, silently thanking God.

The End (or is it?)

**What did you think? Please review**

**The lyrics belong to Evanescence, and the characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Thank you J.K. for creating Harry Potter :-) Sorry, I changed it from Harry to Draco, I like the couple :-)**


	2. Jenny from the Block

Jenny from the Block  
  
Hermionie walked down the platforms at Kings Cross, her rings glimmering like little stars in the sunlight. She changed from last years Hermionie. She was a few inches taller sure, but that wasn't all that changed. Her attitude did a complete 180.  
  
*Don't be fooled by the rocks that I got  
  
I'm still, I'm still Jenny from the block  
  
Used to have a little, now I have a lot  
  
No matter where I go  
  
I know where I came from  
  
Don't be fooled by the rocks that I got  
  
I'm still, I'm still Jenny from the block  
  
Used to have a little, now I have a lot  
  
No matter where I go  
  
I know where I came from*  
  
As she walked through the barrier, she spotted Harry and Ron. Both looked like they were talking about Quidditch. 'Ok, the year hasn't even started and they're already bugging me with the non stop Quidditch talk. Oi, this is going to be a long year,' she thought to herself. 'Oh well, lets see if they notice that I'm different this year.'  
  
*From In Living Color to movie scripts  
  
To On The Six , to J Lo to this headline clips  
  
I stay grounded  
  
As the amounts roll in  
  
I'm real I thought I told you  
  
(I'm real)  
  
I'm real even on Oprah  
  
(I'm real)  
  
That's just me  
  
Nothing phony, don't hate on me  
  
What you get is what you see, oh*  
  
As she started her progress to them a hand reached out from behind and grabbed her, grabbed her into an ally. Silver eyes looked into hers with surprise. "Hermionie," Draco Malfoy asked astonished. "Is it you, or is this some mudblood trick of yours?" He smiled in with contempt. "Nope, sorry to disappoint you, but I'm real, unlike your Girlfriend, Pansy," She smirked raising 1 eyebrow, "Now f off a hole." With that she yanked out of his grip, and walked away towards Harry and Ron. She didn't get far, as Draco yanked her by the arm again. "What did you call me? You better get used to this face, cause I made Head Boy, and I know you made Head Girl. So I guess that means we'll be sharing a room. So I'd be nice if I were you." He breathed in her ear. "Malfoy," Hermionie began. "It would take forever to get used to your face, as it scares everyone away. Anyways-" she got cut off as his lips encircled hers in a gut spilling kiss. As he pulled away, she went limp in his arms. "If you keep up that attitude, and look as sexy as you do now, you might want to keep your light on when you sleep. Because I'll be right next door to you, and I'll be able to hear everything you do. And some nights I might not be able to resist that I sleep in the room next to a goddess's." He threatened. And with that he walked away, smirking slightly.  
  
*I'm down to earth like this  
  
Rocking' this business  
  
I've grown up so much  
  
I'm in control and loving' it  
  
Rule has got me laughing kid  
  
I love my life and my public  
  
Put God first and can't forget to stay real To me it's like breathing*  
  
She looked at his as he walked out. 'Shoot, I'm falling for him.' she thought as she rushed onto the train.  
  
The End (Or is it?)  
  
What did you think? I thin it was pretty good. Thanks for all the reviews  
(even if they where only 2) All reviews are welcomed. 


	3. Holding my Last Breath REDONE

**Hey, I just redid it because I realized how HORRIBLE it was before . Anyway, sorry I haven't been updating anything lately, it's been hell here.**

Hermione Granger was walking to her head Girl room. As she passed the common room, she saw Draco sitting there, pouring over his books. "So you're staying here for the holidays too?" she asked as politely as she could. "Yeah, I guess you are to then?" He asked back, not looking up from the books.

"Yea, I reckon so," Hermione began "Why are you so studious today? Shouldn't you be trying to find ways to deduct points from Gryffindor? I mean that's what you usually do." She smirked broadly.

**hold on to me love**

**You know i can't stay long**

**All i wanted to say was i love you and I'm not afraid**

**Can you hear me?**

**Can you feel me in your arms?**

Draco watched her as she stood in front of him, that beautiful smirk still on her angelic face. His breath caught in his throat as looked her over again, he had been doing that recently since the beginning of term. He stood up, pushing his chair in behind him and walked over to her, putting his arms around her from the front, pulling her into a tight and warm embrace. Hermione just stood there, rigid from the sudden contact

**Holding my last breath**

**Safe inside myself**

**Are all my thoughts of you**

**Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight**

"I'm really going to miss the winter." Hermione stated although she had no idea why she said it and pulled away from him, walking over to the window sill, where she could sit and observe the beauty of the fist big snow of the season. Without warning she imagined herself outside, playing Hide and Go Seek with Draco. She shook that thought out of her head. But in doing so, she lost her balance on the window sill. She started plummeting down into the frigid night. A hand grabbed hers quickly before she was out of reach.

**I'll miss the winter**

**A world of fragile things**

**Look for me in the white forest**

**Hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)**

**I know you hear me**

**I can taste it in your tears**

**Holding my last breath**

**Safe inside myself**

**Are all my thoughts of you**

**Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight**

As the hand pulled her up, she silently thanked the person for saving you. Whoever it was He or she was sure strong. As she climbed up to the sill, she toppled onto the person which sent then rolling around accidentally. As they came to a stop, Hermione stared into fierce Silver eyes.

**Closing your eyes to disappear**

**You pray your dreams will leave you here**

**But still you wake and know the truth**

**No one is there**

**Say goodnight**

**Don't be afraid**

**Calling me calling me as you fade to black**

The End (Or is it?)

Did you think it was good, or did it need some improvement, please review and tell what you think.


	4. Imaginary

Hermionie Granger was standing in her doorway, listing to Draco's alarm clock go off, slightly smirking. 'If he doesn't get up now, he'll be late for breakfast.' She chuckled at the thought. She closed her eyes, letting her mind drift away into her slumber.  
  
*~*~Dream sequence ~*~* It was raining lightly, the water pouring off Hermionie's face, slightly  
drenching her shirt. Not like it wasn't already wet. The wind blowed to  
her, like whispers flitting in and out of place. Almost like little  
faeries. * I linger in the doorway Of alarm clock screaming monsters calling my name Let me stay Where the wind will whisper to me Where the raindrops as they're falling tell a story*  
She was lying in a field, candy clouds filling overhead. She was on top of paper flowers and the world seemed at peace for the moment at least. She loved her dreamland, nothing went wrong, and everything was at ease. Up above, a purple sky filled overhead. * In my field of paper flowers And candy clouds of lullaby I lie inside myself for hours And watch my purple sky fly over me*  
*~*~End of Dream~*~*  
Hermionie was jerked out of her peaceful slumber, when someone tapped her on the shoulder. "Granger, are you awake." A drawling voice asked. Her head snapped up and came face to face with piercing silver eyes. As soon as their eyes met, Hermionie blacked out.  
*~*~Dream sequence ~*~*  
Hermionie felt herself standing on uneven ground. She looked up and everything was dark. As she started to walk around, she saw ruins of buildings. Dead people where lying everywhere, their faces drawn with pain or confusion. As she continued to walk she saw one boy dueling one man. As soon as she saw them, she recognized them. Harry was dueling Lord Voldemort, and by the looks of it, he was losing. There was a flash of green light, and Harry fell down. The wand he had used she saw was Ron's. She screamed as Voldemort turned towards her.  
  
*Don't say I'm out of touch With this rampant chaos - your reality I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge The nightmare i built my own world to escape.  
  
Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights Oh how i long for the deep sleep dreaming The goddess of imaginary light*  
*~*~End of Dream~*~*  
As she screamed she was pulled from her nightmare, and realized she was in Draco's arms. In a flash she stood up and looked at him, terror and confusion scrawled across her face. "Excuse me Draco," she started, looking at the floor. "I have to go see Professor Dumbledore." And with that she hurried off the landing and up to Professor Dumbledore's office. 'Why does this keep happening?' She asked herself.  
  
The End (Or is it?)  
  
Was it any good? I just wrote it so I hope it is. Please Review! Disclaimer; I own nothing put the plot, and all my ideas. 


	5. How do I survive?

Hey, sorry it took me so long to update, I've been very busy, and I only have 1 more day of Freedom till it's time to hit the books (oww!!). Well, because it was so delayed, I'm planning on two new chapters very soon. Well, enough of my jabbering, on with the fic.  
  
How do I survive?  
  
Hermionie was tossing and turning in her bed, dreaming of a certain silver eyed boy. No matter how hard she tried his face appeared in her mind's eye. He bewitched her somehow so that no matter how hard she tried his picture wouldn't leave her head.  
*How do I,  
  
Get through one night without you?  
  
If I had to live without you,  
  
what kind of life would that be?  
  
Oh, I need....  
  
I need you in my arms, need you to hold,  
  
You're my world, my heart, my soul,  
  
If you ever leave,  
  
Baby you would take away everything good in my life,*  
  
Draco woke up, sweating. He had, once again dreamt of Hermionie being killed by The Dark Lord Voldemort. Every time he tried to save her, she ended up dieing, horribly. In his dream his father would hold him back, insisting that she was no good for him, and that he needed to forget her. "She is nothing but a worthless mudblood." his father would insist always.  
*How do I live without you?  
  
I want to know,  
  
how do I breathe without you?  
  
If you ever go,  
  
how do I ever, ever survive?  
  
How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?*  
  
Hermionie decided that since she was up she would go get ready for the day. She walked into her bathroom and took a shower, brushed her teeth, washed her face, and applied all her necessary makeup. As she did all this, her mind was thinking, what would the world be like without Draco Malfoy? Any other Gryffindor would have said: Bliss, like a world without trouble. But not Miss. Hermionie Granger.  
* Without you,  
  
There'd be no sun in my sky,  
  
There would be no love in my life,  
  
There'd be no world left for me.  
  
And I,  
  
Baby I don't know what I would do,  
  
I'd be lost if I lost you,  
  
If you ever leave,  
  
Baby you would take away everything real in my life,  
  
And tell me now,  
  
How do I live without you?  
  
I want to know,  
  
how do I breathe without you?  
  
If you ever go,  
  
how do I ever, ever survive?  
  
How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?*  
  
Draco was just walking down to the HB/HG common room when Hermionie popped into his head again. As soon as he saw her at the beginning of the year, she had wormed her way into his heart where she had stayed ever since. The winter holidays were coming quickly. He would be staying here, as was Hermionie. It was ironic that they were both staying, as neither was staying because the other was, or at least to the extent of his knowledge.  
* Please tell me baby,  
  
How do I go on?  
  
If you ever leave,  
  
Baby you would take away everything,  
  
I need you with me,  
  
Baby don't you know that you're everything,  
  
Real in my life?  
  
And tell me now,  
  
How do I live without you,  
  
I want to know,  
  
How do I breathe without you?  
  
If you ever go,  
  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
  
How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?  
  
How do I live without you?  
  
How do I live without you baby*  
  
As Hermionie walked into the room, she noticed that Draco was already there. Her heart skipped a beat, as she looked at him, sitting there causally reading a book. They were on better speaking terms yeah, but she never told him exactly how she felt, she was always afraid of being rejected. So, as normal as possible, Hermionie walked over to one of the couches, plopped herself down, and started reading her own book. The title was "What to do now that you know everything." by Iknow itall.  
  
Draco sat there, acting like he was reading, but in truth, was glancing at Hermionie. He had his eyes on her since the moment she arrived. His heart skipped a beat every time she moved. If you were to see exactly what he was thinking, well let me put it simply it was a giant mess of Hermionie. And so, with out even thinking, he put his book down, and stated to walk towards Hermionie. It seemed to take for ever to get there, even though it was a foot or so.  
  
Her heart skipped a beat, he was walking towards her. Draco Malfoy, secret crush since the start of seventh year. "Hermionie," he started. As the words ran off his lips, and into her ears, she involuntarily shuddered. "Can I have a quick word? I need to tell you something." His voice quivered. "Um... Ok." she replied standing up. I'm going to tell him now, she thought." Hermionie," Draco began. "Draco," Hermionie began "I love you." They said together, quickly blushing.  
  
The End (or is it?)  
  
Sorry about the ending. I don't want to do the rest; I think it'll be cool if you think up the rest. Oh well, just giving you something to think about. Ok, next are the boring parts, Saying a thing or two to the reviewers. Isn't this Fun!! Skip through if you want to.  
  
ElvenWitch13-Thank you, as I know you, I'll just tell you that personally :- )  
  
Sorry (Anonymous) - No, I didn't steal the plot. This is my own thoughts going into my writing. And if you think my stuff is bad, then don't read it. Why are you reading it if you don't like it? Lilly-look-alike- Thank you, I'm glad you like it :-)  
  
hp/charmed obsessed- I understand that you are a perfectionist, and I don't blame you n the least for being one. You don't have to apologize; I just like to know what people think. You are entitled to what you think, and what you say.  
  
alexia gold- Thank you for that advice, and I'm, glad you like my fic.  
  
Christy Chang- Ok, I intend on doing so. Hope you like my future fics.  
  
Thank you to all who reviewed. I truly appreciate your support.  
Auddie (From Our Little Obsessions) 


	6. More to life

Hey, here we go again. Another song/ story coming up!! Ok, I'll quit my jabbering, and get on with it.  
  
More to Life  
  
Hermionie looked up from her pile of books that usually surrounded her when she was in the library. Sitting next to her was Draco Malfoy. Although they used to be enemies, they resolved there differences, well some at least. She never saw him work on his homework; he usually just came in here, sat down beside her, and read a book.  
  
* I've got it all, but I feel so deprived  
  
I go up, I come down and I'm emptier inside  
  
Tell me what is this thing that I feel like I'm missing  
  
And why can't I let go*  
  
She held her breath when he started to speak. "Fancy seeing you here Hermionie," He said jokingly. "Oh, you find my hiding place. I'm amazed." She laughed. "How did you find me Draco? I thought no one would see me here, especially this early in the morning." Hermionie asked, flabbergasted. It was noon on a Saturday.  
  
* There's got to be more to life...  
  
Than chasing down every temporary high to satisfy me  
  
Cause the more that I'm...  
  
Tripping out thinking there must be more to life  
  
Well it's life, but I'm sure... there's got to be more  
  
Than wanting more  
  
I've got the time and I'm wasting it slowly  
  
Here in this moment I'm half way out the door  
  
Onto the next thing, I'm searching for something that's missing*  
  
She never noticed him this close before. Every second he seemed to draw nearer. She could make out every lose strand of hair on his perfect, pale face.  
  
* There's got to be more to life...  
  
Than chasing down every temporary high to satisfy me  
  
Cause the more that I'm...  
  
Tripping out thinking there must be more to life  
  
well it's life, but I'm sure... there's got to be more  
  
Than wanting more*  
  
She never seemed to get enough of Draco. Every time he left for something, or they had different classes, she would miss him dreadfully. She wished they never had to part, at all. It would be a joyous day if that came at all. As she looked at him again, he was looking right at her, two inches away from her face. Quietly he pulled her into a light, sweet kiss. He tasted like chocolate, and cinnamon. She didn't know that behind them stood a disgusted Harry.  
  
The End (or is it?)  
  
Well, I finished it. The next few stories are going to be when they are out of school. Ok? Till next time Disclaimer: I own nothing at all! *sob* the people (Draco, Herminie, Harry) belong to J.K.Rowling only Got to give her all the credit. And the lyrics belong to Stacie Orrico. Great singer she is. All I own, is the plot. Which is not stolen at all. 


	7. Graduation

Here it is, Graduation. I'M SO HAPPY!!!!! But this is not the end, I shall keep writing this story!!! Ok, enough of my chit chat ON WITH THE FIC!!  
  
Graduation  
  
Hermione's P.O.V.  
  
Hermionie Granger looked across the Great Hall, searching for a familiar speck of platinum blond hair and gorgeous silver eyes. Spotting Draco Malfoy she blushed a faint pink that was barley visible. She occupied herself with reading Hogwarts: A History for the 100th time, she wanted to do something special for graduation and that was all she could think of. (A/N: Ok, now the rest of this is kind of a flashback.) All night she was thinking of today, what should she do. Harry and Ron already knew about her and Draco as a couple, and to her great surprise, they didn't throw to big a fit. Yeah, right. Who was she kidding, they went ballistic. Questioning her on how could she do such a thing, how could she betray them? Oh well, they got over it as soon as they saw them both walking together, hand in hand. Since she couldn't sleep, she went down stairs and started talking about life after Hogwarts, what did you want to do after we graduate? or Are you going to join the Order of the Phoenix and become and Auror? It was questions like that, that literally sent shivers down her spine. She almost didn't want to leave Hogwarts at all; it was her home away from home, her sanctuary from the muggle world.  
*And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives  
  
Where we're gonna be when we turn 25  
  
I keep thinking times will never change  
  
Keep on thinking things will always be the same  
  
But when we leave this year we won't be coming back  
  
No more hanging out cause we're on a different track  
  
And if you got something that you need to say  
  
You better say it right now cause you don't have another day*  
  
Draco's P.O.V.  
  
I couldn't sleep all night because my head was filled with thoughts of her. The way she twirls her hair when she's concentrating very hard, her comforting brown eyes, her in general. He was afraid of leaving Hogwarts for good; he thought he would never see her again. Than he remembered something he had bought a long time ago. He raced over to his trunk and pulled out a small, velvet box. As he opened it, a beautiful diamond ring with emeralds surrounded it. He would ask her to marry him tomorrow, and he would never be apart from her again. (A/N: Present time now.)  
  
He looked over to Hermionie and caught her eye. In a few moments, they were going to Graduate and leave for ever. He jerked his head to the door and left. He knew she was following right behind him. She caught up and held his hand in hers. He led her into an empty classroom, kneeled down and asked." Hermionie, will you marry me?" Holding out the box and opening it, he heard her gasp.  
  
Hermione's P.O.V.  
  
I was sitting at the Gryffindor table, staring at Draco and him at me, when he suddenly jerked his head sharply to the door, and left. I got up, told the boys I would be in the library, looking around for the last time and left. I ran up behind him, and put my hand in his. He steered us into an empty classroom, knelt down on one knee and said the next 5 words that meant the world to me "Hermionie, Will you marry me?"  
  
*These memories are playing like a film without sound  
  
And I keep thinking of that night in June  
  
I didn't know much of love  
  
But it came too soon  
  
And there was me and you  
  
And we got so blue  
  
Stay at home talking on the telephone  
  
We'd get so excited, we'd get so scared  
  
Laughing at ourselves thinking life's not fair  
  
And this is how it feels  
  
As we go on  
  
We remember  
  
All the times we  
  
Had together  
  
And as our lives change  
  
Come whatever  
  
We will still be  
  
Friends Forever*  
Normal P.O.V.  
  
Hermionie's gasp sent Draco thinking she would decline, but the next thing she did surprised him entirely. She bent down besides him, and kissed him lightly on the lips, and smiled. He took that as a yes, and slipped the ring on her ring finger. "I love you," He whispered in her ear, "I know." was her reply. They both slowly got up and left the class room for Graduation at last.  
  
*So if we get the big jobs  
  
and we make the big money  
  
when we look back now  
  
will our jokes still be funny?  
  
Will we still remember everything we learned in school?  
  
Still be trying to break every single rule  
  
Will little brainy Bobby be the stockbroker man?  
  
Can Heather find a job that won't interfere with her tan?  
  
I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly  
  
and this is how it feels  
As we go on  
  
We remember  
  
all the times we  
  
had together  
  
and as our lives change  
  
Come whatever  
  
we will still be  
  
Friends Forever  
  
La, la, la, la:  
  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
  
La, la, la, la:  
  
We will still be friends forever*  
  
As they entered the Great Hall that was filled with all the 7th years it went completely silent. Suddenly gasps filled the hall along with muttering in between students. Snape's face was filled with, was it anger, or confusion, or both perhaps. The both got in their place as Head Boy and Head Girl, in the back, both slightly smiling at the thought of the future not being so lonely. "Ok, now on the count of three, say 'Good Bye Hogwarts.' One, Two, Three" The photographer said. "Good Bye Hogwarts." All the seventh years' voices called. At that split second Draco kissed Hermione on the lips. 'Now this is something to put in the yearbook.' Hermione thought.  
  
*Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now?  
  
Can we survive it out there?  
  
Can we make it somehow?  
  
I guess I thought that this would never end  
  
And suddenly it's like we're women and men  
  
Will the past be a shadow that will follow us 'round?  
  
Will these memories fade when I leave this town  
  
I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly* 


	8. I could not ask for more

Hello, I'm back with the next part of the story. I hope you like it. Don't forget, they're out of Hogwarts now, and getting married!!! I hope you like it. I regret to announce this is the end of this story. I shall not right anymore of this story, I am so sorry for those who were hoping for another chappie. Good Bye!  
  
*Hermione's P.O.V.*  
  
It was the biggest day of her life, bigger than graduation, bigger than her first date, bigger than everything for it was her wedding day to the most wonderful man in the world, her fiancé for two years, Draco Malfoy. It had been two years since she'd walked out of Hogwarts hand-in- hand with Draco, and faced both of their parents. Her parents were just a little shocked, sure she'd talked about him a little at home but after all the stuff in first year through sixth year about how horrible, cruel, and appalling he was, she sure did change.  
Their responses were nothing compared to Lucius Malfoy's though, as expected as soon as Draco was near his father, he started screaming, literally screaming, about how he had shamed the family by going out with "that", but when he found out they were engaged, he completely went over the moon about it. In the end he completely isolated himself from his son. She wasn't even sure if he was at the wedding.  
Coming back to Earth she realized that as she was out in the hall twenty minutes before the ceremony.  
  
**Lying here with you  
  
Listening to the rain  
  
Smile just to see the smile upon your face  
  
These are the moments I thank God that I'm alive  
  
And these are the moments I'll remember all my life  
  
I've found all I've waited for  
  
And I could not ask for more**  
  
*Draco's P.O.V.*  
  
He was absolutely terrified to say in the least. It was his day, his wedding, and his father was there to watch him get married to his father's practical enemy. 'Don't let him ruin this. Who gives a care about what he thinks? Certainly not me.' He reassured himself with a little shake. In about ten minutes he would be wed to the most wonderful woman alive. As he looked around he spotted Hermione's best friends, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley Harry's fiancé, Luna Weasley who just got married to Ron, and several other Gryffindors he couldn't name. He knew it was about time for him to get into place as they now had about five moments.  
  
*Normal P.O.V.*  
  
The wedding music began and all was quiet almost immediately. Draco's best man, Blaise Zambini (Sp?), looked at him as if asking 'You sure you want to do this?' Draco nodded slightly in his friend's direction. As the bridesmaids entered and left to the side, the Flower girl had past, Hermione entered looking absolutely stunning in her bridal dress. She made her way towards them, her father at her side. As they reached Draco at the alter, Hermione's father kissed her on the cheek and left her. They stared into each others eyes and took each others hands as the priest started the ceremony.  
* Looking in your eyes  
  
Seeing all I need  
  
Everything you are is everything in me  
  
These are the moments  
  
I know heaven must exist  
  
And these are the moments  
  
I know all I need is this  
  
I've found all I've waited for,yeah  
  
And I could not ask for more  
  
I could not ask for more than this time together  
  
I could not ask for more than this time with you  
  
And every prayer has been answered  
  
Every dream I've had's come true  
  
Yeah, right here in this moment  
  
Is right where I'm meant to be  
  
Here with you here with me  
  
Yeah*  
  
When it got to the part where the priest asked if anyone had any objections or forever hold their peace, both Draco and Hermione were afraid that Lucius would object, but he kept his mouth shut thankfully.  
  
* These are the moments I thank God that I'm alive  
  
And these are the moments I'll remember all my life  
  
I've found all I've waited for  
  
And I could not ask for more*  
  
As the priest concluded with," You may now kiss the bride." Draco was happy. The ceremony was almost over, and he was married to the girl, no woman of his dreams. He bent down towards her and gave her a sweet kiss that meant everything to her.  
  
* I could not ask for more than this time together  
  
I could not ask for more than this time with you  
  
And every prayer has been answered  
  
Every dream I've had's come true  
  
Yeah, right here in this moment  
  
Is right where I'm meant to be  
  
Oh, here with you here with me  
  
No, I could not ask for more  
  
Than this love you gave me  
  
Cause it's all I've waited for  
  
And I could not ask for more  
  
No, yeah  
  
No, I could not ask for more*  
  
~How was it? It was a little different than the others, or at least I think it was. Sorry about how long it took me to update it. Please read my LOTR poems, and "Why?" my poem about Harry as well as Funny Song Remakes. Until next time C YA L8R. Disclaimer: I own nothing at all. 


End file.
